sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid, dark doppelgänger, and arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Fifty years ago, Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" (究極生命体, Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) by Professor Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA and blood of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who was affected by a rare disease known as NIDS, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Years later in the present time, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy the Mobius to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military (taken away by them in the anime), but he soon learned and understood that Maria would not have wanted such a result, and was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which was almost a complete mystery until it brought him into contact with the Black Arms and their attack on the planet, his experience had revealed the events surrounding his creation. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there since then, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity and became a member of G.U.N., as well as the leader Team Dark formed up with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, with Topaz and Foxwell Fowler, as their human partners. Shadow is immortal, and does not nor ever age. He is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control. While preferring to work alone (or with just Team Dark), he will help Sonic and friends when necessary. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Kouji Yusa (Japanese), Benoît DuPac (French), Riccardo Lombardo (Italian), Klaus Lochtove (German), Manuel Gimeno (Spanish) Shadow is a Tan skined hedgehog with black hair with crimson red streaks on it and white fur on his chest. he usually wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant white, black, red and yellow jet hover shoes with black cuffs, white gloves with black cuffs and both his gloves and shoes wears Inhibitor Rings on them. In the Young Days In Present Time In most cases of his appearance as a hedgehog, he even looks like Sonic. His height is 100cm. (3ft 3in), weight is 35 kg (77lb.) and was created abord Space Colony ARK. Possible Future Shadow, like Metal Sonic, keeps much of the same appearance, with the only real difference being the red cuffs on his wrist and ankles extending onto his gloves and shoes. Gallery File:Shadow_Backside_View_by_Maxus_the_fox.jpg|Shadow's back side view. File:Shadow_the_Hedgehog_Boom_Profile_v2.png|Shadow's future self. Personality Games Shadow is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow also has a ruthless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow is the most violent and merciless character in the series. Shadow's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow can be smug and stubborn. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. He is also consistently serious, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. On occasion, Shadow appears to have some degree of mental instability. This is proven by his frequent hallucinations about Maria's face and his numerous threatening speeches. In most games Shadow is featured in, he pursues his foes with disturbing determination. Shadow willing to destroy anything in his way to get to Black Doom. Shadow also possesses a strong sense of identity, as evidenced when after falsely being told that he isn't the Ultimate Lifeform due to a lab report. He states to Rouge that even if his memories were fake, he is still Shadow the Hedgehog. Similarly in Heroes Saga, during the Egg Fleet, he mentions that even without his memories, he is still the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. These qualities make him rarely susceptible to being manipulated by other forces. Shadow is not without sentimental emotions and has shown a small sense of compassion from time to time. When Omega begins his attack in Heroes Saga, Shadow could have easily forgotten about Rouge and engaged Omega without defending her. Instead, Shadow saves her from Omega, despite having absolutely no memory of her. He was also shown to be legitimately shocked when he learned that his goal of gaining the Chaos Emeralds to restore his memories was actually manipulated by Black Doom in order to wipe out humanity. Likewise, when the GUN Commander finally confronts him with his own memories of Shadow's nightmarish creation, Shadow agrees to face judgment if he was indeed responsible for the ARK massacre 50 years ago. Shadow brushes off any kindness or sympathy that is sent his way. This is shown in Sonic Heroes, when Rouge showed concern for Shadow when he saw a broken android, Shadow curtly brushed her concern away. Also in Black Arms Saga after Sonic suggested some "friendly competition," Shadow turned his back to Sonic and said, "Don't waste my time". Despite Shadow being considered neutral in terms of alignment, he is considered an anti-hero by the most part with his overall motivation, which is dedicating his life to protecting mankind. He has also been selfless, such as nearly giving his life at the end of Adventure 2 Saga to save Earth. Regardless, Shadow is still neutral, because he does whatever is necessary to get what he wants. Anime Shadow has a dark personality, believing loyalty to others even friends makes someone weak, He is fiercely independent, refusing to serve anyone but himself and determined to whatever cause he is fighting for. Because of his past though, Shadow does not trust anyone besides himself. Shadow is easily the most self-sufficient of all the characters. However, his lonesome attitude also puts him apart from the other characters. Nevertheless, Shadow can at times be uncaring. For example, when he learned of Cosmo's true mission, he set off to kill her. Shadow, however, did this to try to protect the universe, implying that while he has a good motive, the means used to achieve it are only acceptable to him. Shadow firmly believes that he is the "Ultimate Life Form" and almost all other life forms are lesser beings and thinks that no one can stand a chance against him. Shadow only talks when it is absolutely necessary and dislikes being in groups, preferring solitude. Shadow often thinks teamwork is unnecessary because he can handle everything on his own. He is anti-social and does not speak or smile much. He will smirk when Sonic or someone messes up something. He does not hold back criticizing those he deems weak, but is willing to at least complement them if deserved. But deep down, he does have a heart. He cares for those who cared for him such as Maria, Molly and Chris Thorndyke and often follows their goals in his own fashion no matter what the cost is. He can be caring to Sonic by showing up and saving Sonic when he needs it the most. Shadow is often depressed about the loss of Maria which is why he keeps to himself, but his relationship with Maria is obvious as he goes to great lengths to protect the planet and keep her dream of peace and prosperity alive. He has also been seen protecting other characters, for example Chris, Molly and Rouge, proving that while his attitude makes him seem like a careless person, he does have some compassion. Relationships Friends/Allies *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Nurse Joy *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and rival) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Molly *Emeral *Chaotix/Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee (Looks up to Shadow) *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (Best friend) *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat (Best friend) **E-123 Omega (Close Friend) *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS Family *Black Doom (Biological father, arch-enemy) *Gerald Robotnik (creator) *Maria Robotnik (surrogate sister) *Eggman (nephew) *Biolizard (older sibling) *Sir Lancelot (Camelot counterpart) *Nexus Shadow Neutral *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Metal Sonic *Silver Sonic *Babylon Rogues/Babylonians **Jet the Hawk Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **E-Series **Shadow Androids **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Angelus *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Time Eater *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor *Ancients **Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Shadow is a very powerful individual. He can move and run at high speeds that rivals Sonic's speed can perform many of his moves and tricks like the Spin Attack and has extreme combat skills that enables him to fight against multiple opponents at the same time. Shadow has several attacks to defeat enemies like an attack he envelops himself in a light black aura and accelerates to high speeds to attack his enemies and to move in space at incredible speed which is similar to Light Speed Attack and Sonic Boost. Shadow has displayed fearsome combat skills, as in episode 73 when he was able to fight his way through Sonic, Knuckles (though Shadow is shown to struggle when he fought against Knuckles) and Tails (destroyed the X-Cyclone and escaped traps with Chaos Control). He was also shown fighting his way through a large fleet of Metarex soldiers, destroying them all. Shadow shows over-average intelligence, such as when fighting Scarship he realized a head-on attack wouldn't work. He then switched for some advanced tactics and instead decided to shake the ship apart from the inside by striking its body at incredible speed. Physical Abilities Shadow is a very powerful individual. Basic physical traits and abilities between Shadow and Sonic are virtually identical. As such, Shadow possesses many of the same skills and abilities as Sonic has, along with greater raw power than Sonic, making Shadow one of the most powerful characters in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. Although he is not nearly as strong as Power characters like Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow possesses superhuman strength and is quite physically strong. With effort, he is capable of overturning large objects, such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete. Like most other characters in the Sonic Pokémon series, Shadow is able to move and run at super, supersonic, even nearing that of hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough that rivals the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. When shadow is non-solid ground or platforms, like water, Shadow uses his Hover Shoes to hover-skate on/over them at the same speeds he always runs on foot. Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. Shadow possesses incredibly high physical durability and is capable of surviving things that would normally be fatal to others, even by the standards of other superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. His body is also able to resist incredible punishment, such as being slammed into solid surfaces and even being struck by powerful laser cannons and still survive. As seen in the Black Arms Saga, Shadow is completely bulletproof, as he brushed off all the gun shots from G.U.N. Soldiers as if they were not even there. His body is also able to resist and take a lot of major and incredible punishment, mostly in battle before he starts to wear down, such as being slammed into solid surfaces and even being struck by powerful laser cannons and still survive. The most prominent testament to Shadow's durability was during the Adventure 2 Saga, where Shadow fell down to Earth and through re-entry in the atmosphere and still survived long enough for Jack or Dr. Eggman to rescue him. However, he did still receive some injury, as evidenced by the amnesia he got from his fall towards the Mobius. Even after receiving major damage, Shadow displays a remarkably fast recovery rate, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments. Shadow is able to release tremendous amounts of energy and dramatically increases his destructive power when he takes off the limiter rings that are on both his wrists and ankles. This gives Shadow a drastic increase in overall power, reaching the point where he uses Chaos Control with Sonic to save the ARK from crashing to Mobius, subsequently single-handedly destroying an entire enemy fleet and can plow through what appears to be hundreds of perfect copies of Mephiles the Dark, who can be regarded as one of the more powerful foes in the series. While most of the media state that Shadow's increase in power through this method comes at the expense of reducing his stamina, causing him to become exhausted after its use, Shadow has shown no sign of fatigue when restoring to this method. Being the end-product of Project Shadow, which was meant to create an immortal life-form, Shadow is immortal and does not physically age. Also, given that Project Shadow was partially to develop cures for various kinds of illnesses, Shadow may be completely immune to disease. Because he also possesses Black Doom's blood, Shadow is able to sense the presence of Black Arms and is immune to the paralysis nerve/Black Arms' poison gases that was being leaked upon the Black Comet's descent onto Mobius. Chaos Powers Shadow is naturally able to tap into the arcane powers of any nearby Chaos Emeralds and utilize their Chaos Energy to empower himself and use a wide variety of Chaos Powers. Shadow can specifically harness both positive and negative Chaos Energies, depending on his state of mind. His own unique abilities, trademarks and most frequently skills include the ability to use just, at least, one Chaos Emerald to induce Chaos Control: this technique can allow him to warp space and time around him to his will - such as stop time and teleport himself through space in various distances by either fake or real Chaos Emerald. Shadow is perhaps the most adept user of Chaos Control in the series, since he makes the most extensive use of it and can be considered a master of this technique; he can shape Chaos Control into a variety of offensive and defensive attacks, and can even use it delicately enough to distort space in small centralized areas, such as around his fists, or use it to heal himself. It is currently unknown as to what extent Shadow can specifically use Chaos Control, as he has never been seen using it on another object without warping himself along with it, but it has been shown that he can warp objects and people with him, such as transporting the Black Comet off of Mobius. Aside from its final usage in Adventure 2 and Black Arm sagas, Shadow has used Chaos Control with three Emeralds at most, using Chaos Control to save Rouge from Prison Island. As described in Black Arms Saga, all of Shadow's Chaos powers increase in power with the number of Chaos Emeralds he possesses. Weaponry and Vehicle Skills Shadow has shown that he can also skillfully use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, and close-combat weapons. He can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles. Combat Skills In combat, Shadow is a fierce, dangerous, and extremely powerful force that few can defeat directly. Shadow also has extreme combat skills that enables him to fight against multiple opponents at the same time. He also never holds back on his immense strength, making him a powerful, brutal and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Shadow's skills are more than a match for even the strongest characters in the series, and has been able to take down some of the most fearsome foes seen in the Sonic Pokémon series on his own, such as Black Doom and Diablon, one of GUN's strongest robots. To best put his skills in perspective, as seen in most of the series, Shadow is the only person so far who has been able to utterly defeat Sonic in combat, while Metal Sonic was the robot defeated him 15 years ago in the past upon their first meeting. Fighting Style Shadow's fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Shadow has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops, swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. With the speeds Shadow can move at, he can disable the opponent through the force of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy at his incoming attacks. Shadow's fighting style revolves around making heavy use of his Chaos Powers, especially Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. Using Chaos Control, Shadow can teleport up in front or behind his opponents in battle to launch surprise attacks. Also, Shadow can use Chaos Control to increase the damage he deals to his opponent when striking them, often resulting in significant forces being released and blowing the opponent a certain distance away. To give himself the advantage over his opponents, Shadow will use powerful Chaos attacks involving Chaos Energy, such as energy bolts or even intense explosions. Techniques and Moves Like Sonic, Shadow's basic combat moves revolves around the various forms of the Spin Attack, which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection, and he shares many of them with Sonic. The Homing Attack allows Shadow to jump and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets him shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, the Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack allows Shadow to achieve light speed movements by dashing through Rings and/or enemies. He is also able perform Sonic's Sonic Boost, a move where he turn himself into a highly destructive projectile by moving and running at high speed. Another technique, Shadow has is the Black Tornado witch is exactly the same as Sonic's Blue Tornado in witch Shadow jumps into the air, and creates a black whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. For more direct combat, Shadow can use his Chaos Attack to deal a barrage of Chaos Energy-fueled strikes to his opponents, and his Spin Kick lets him create a small tornado that can suck enemies in and damage them. Many of Shadow's signature techniques are Chaos Powers. Shadow's trademark move is Chaos Control, which allows him to manipulate time and space to either warp across space or slow down time, and distort space to form other types of Chaos Powers. His second most used Chaos Power is his Chaos Spear technique, where he throws bolts of Chaos Energy at his opponent. His most powerful and potent technique, however, is the Chaos Blast, which is literally a shockwave of Chaos Energy that eliminates anything and everything in a circular radius range. Shadow can, however, only use this attack when he is immersed in Chaos Energy. Another special Chaos Power Shadow uses is his Chaos Boost technique. When using the Chaos Boost, Shadow covers himself in Chaos Energy. While in his Chaos Boost form, Shadow gains more destructive power and is immune to some enemy attacks. It also enables Shadow to utilize more Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Blast, Chaos Snap, and Chaos Lance. Attacks *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast *Chaos Boost *Air Dash *Chaos Nightmare *Shadow Heal *Chaos Snap *Chaos Lance *Chaos Attack *Chaos Burst *Chaos Inferno (Team Blast attack the requires Rouge and Omega) *Chaos Magic *Chaos Upper *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Rift *Black Tornado *Back Kick *Energy Ball *Fire Somersault *Focus Field (requires Omega) *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Kick *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Punch *Roaming Chaos *Rocket Accel *Shadow Back Kick *Shadow Chop *Shadow Dash *Shadow Eagle *Shadow Guard *Shadow Jump *Shadow Kick *Shadow Rocket *Shadow Run *Shadow Slider *Shadow Style *Shadow Teleport *Slide *Somersault *Sonic Boost *Speed up *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spin Kick **Tornado *Triangle Jump Skills *Immortality *Supersonic speed *Extreme acrobatics and reflexes *Spin Dash *Super strength *High durability *Enhanced jump *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Weapon and firearms combat skills *Excellent driving skills *G.U.N. military training and experience *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Grinding *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super transformation *Super Shadow transformation *Chaos Blast and Chaos Control transformation Miscellaneous Skills As seen in the Riders Saga, Shadow has proven himself to be an expert Extreme Gear rider, as seen in the tournament where he was able to put up quite a fight and even defeat some of the world's best Extreme Gear riders. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Shadow is skillful enough to ride on rails, execute complex tricks while in midair, and even perform his Chaos Powers and combat moves with ease. Transformations Super Shadow Like Sonic and Silver, by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow. In this form, he is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability. Also, like other super transformations, his normal abilities regarding speed, strength and power are greatly enhanced as well on an incalculable scale, and his skills with Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit. History Past Fifty years before the events of the Adventure 2 Saga, a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to N.I.D.S. Even with the resources at his disposal, Professor Gerald was unable to make significant progress. Without alerting anyone, Gerald decided to plea to the stars for help, contacting the Black Arms race. An alien civilization that lived upon the Black Comet, a celestial object that passed near the planet every fifty years, its leader Black Doom offered to assist Gerald in his quest. He offered his blood - which ended up being the key to perfect the ultimate lifeform - in exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which he would collect the next time he passed through. Knowing that the Black Arms' intentions were less than desirable, Gerald made the deal regardless, and was able to successfully create Shadow the Hedgehog. Once brought to life, Shadow immediately befriended Maria, and they became close during their short time together. Gerald, meanwhile, made precautions for the return of the alien race, ensuring that the Eclipse Cannon - an extremely powerful laser built into the ARK - was compatible with the seven Chaos Emeralds, so that when they did return humanity would be able to defend itself instead of bowing to their whims. However, Gerald's progress was ruined when it was leaked to G.U.N. how he was able to create the successful prototype. During the meeting between Gerald and the Black Arms, one of the other children aboard the ARK had accidentally seen what transpired, and reported back to those in charge. As ties between the ARK and the United Federation had already been strained, hearing the news of the dealings with an alien race scared those in charge. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. What happened next was nothing short of madness, as G.U.N. troops descended onto the ARK, causing chaos and confusion wherever they went. Immediately they went after the Biolizard, which they thought was the successful "Project Shadow" prototype, and in the process of putting the creature into stasis lost quite a few soldiers. From there they went about doing damage control, shutting down everything, getting everyone off the ARK, and killing those who resisted if need be, even firing a shot at Maria. Knowing that the G.U.N. forces would stop at nothing, Maria using what strength she had on her dying breaths and managed to trick Shadow to enter an escape pod, her final wish to him that he give the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched her collapsed and dies, a fate which would forever change the hedgehog's life. Learning of his granddaughter's death, Professor Gerald soon went mad, swearing vengeance on humanity for taking away the only thing that ever meant anything to him. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy, what is known is that both Gerald and the escape pod that held Shadow were gathered by G.U.N., Shadow being placed in cryogenic storage within Prison Island, and Gerald being incarcerated and charged with the crimes that happened aboard the ARK. Synopsis Notes & Trivia He has been given other nicknames like: Project Shadow, Black Hedgehog, Black Blur, and the second World's Fastest Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Neutrals in Video Games Category:Neutrals in Comics Category:Formerly Neutrals Category:Former Neutrals in Anime Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Anime Category:G.U.N. Category:Agents Category:Government Agents Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Black Arms Category:Project Shadow Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Immortals